


Friends forever

by Billie1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1
Summary: You can always count on friends.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	Friends forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyouryokusenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/gifts).



Scully has been in heaven since she found out she was pregnant months ago, another miracle child. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Although, she hadn't had missing time and knew no one did anything to her. This child was 100% Mulder's child. She smiled at that. 

Since then, she had moved back in with Mulder and he'd been waiting on her hand and foot. He was there this time for everything. First craving, first movement, and first ultrasound. They told the doctor they wanted to be surprised. She didn't even look at the screen to spoil it for herself. 

Only thing she missed this time around was, her mom wasn't there and neither was Monica. Skinner and Monica were both in the hospital months after that incident. Once Monica was healed, she took off again. 

Skinner went back home to his wife. Scully couldn't have been happier than ever that her friends were doing great. 

Scully was sitting in the recliner and watching tv, listening to it mainly. She was on her phone looking up baby names as Mulder had run to the store for a few things. Her ankles were puffy and they hurt or she would have gone herself. 

She had a few weeks left before the baby was to come into this world. She wrote names on a notepad so Mulder could read over them. 

Ned Allan  
David Robert  
Aiden Jared   
Clair Abby  
Piper Leigh  
Annie May

Looking down at the notepad, she was sure Mulder would have his own names in mind but these are what jumped out at her. She was trying to stay away from family names, it didn't help first time around with William. 

She felt sad every time she thought about William, Jackson as what he grew up knowing. They never found his body in the water, she was sure he was still alive, she could feel it. 

The baby started moving and she rested her hand on her belly, "Hey there little one, what's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed her stomach. "Soon you will be here with mommy and daddy, don't rush it sweetie." She smiled as she baby slowed its movement and calmed down at hearing her voice.

Just then, Mulder walked into the house, "Honey, I'm home." He smirked. He felt like he was in an episode of Mad about you. 

Scully smiled, "I'm in the living room." She replied. 

Walking in he sat the bags on the table,and walked over to her. "Someone miss me?" He leaned down and kissed her. He always enjoyed feeling her return the kiss. It was true love. 

"You know I did. What took you so long?" She teased. 

Mulder leaned down and kissed her round belly that housed their child. He stood up right. "Well, I couldn't decide what to get… I'm sure I bought the store."

"Mulder!" She couldn't yell at him, he spoiled the baby and it wasn't there yet. 

"No worries, crib, changing table, dresser, glider and clothes are all taken care of." He smiled. "Would you like a sandwich now?" He changed the subject.

"Please, we are hungry." She rested her hand on her belly and walked into the kitchen after him.

Together they made sandwiches and she put a few chips on their plates. She poured them both a glass of milk and sat there eating together. She handed the notepad over to him.

"What's this?" He said as he reviewed the names as it turned out to be.

"A few names that stood out to me." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I'm positive we aren't having six kids." He joked. 

"No shit Sherlock." She laughed out. 

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Mulder looked over at Scully, who in return raises her eyebrow at him. It was something he found oddly cute about her since she started working with him. "I will get it." He pushed the notepad back and sat his sandwich down.

Mulder saw who it was before he pulled open the door. "Hey John, how's it going?" He smiled. It had been a long time since he's seen him.

John smiled. "Hey Mulder, it's going." He paused a moment. "So, I heard congratulations have been in order. Sorry for the delay."

"Oh, yes they are. Just a few more weeks, is that what brought you out and about?" Mulder stepped back.

"That plus a vacation was due. Hope you don't mind company for a few days." John shrugged.

"Of course not, come on in, you can help with the crib that I need to put together."

"I did say, vacation right?" John teased.

Mulder laughed.

Just then this little bright eyed brown hair girl came up behind John. She was about fourteen years old. 

Mulder saw her and smiled. "And who might you be?"

John shook his head. "Oh come on, I know you are not shy. Mackayla, you remember when mom and I told you stories about work and our friends, Mulder and Scully?"

Mackayla looked at her dad. "Yeah." She said and looked back at the other man in front of her. She smiled, and very cheerfully said. "Are you Scully?" 

John tried not to laugh. 

"No I am not, she's in the kitchen. I'm Mulder. You can call me Fox if you would like."

The girl laughed.

"Mac, don't even think about it." John used his nickname for her. 

"But daddy… he's not an animal."

Scully walked in at that time. "John!?" She waddled over to him, excited to see him after all these years, she pulled him into a hug.

Mulder teased. "She doesn't even waddle that fast to me." 

Scully pulled back from the hug and looked at the girl. "Wow, you do look like your mother."

Mackayla smiled up at her. "Hi aunt Dana." She hugged her.

Scully hugged her. "Hi sweetie." She glanced at John. "Come in, please." 

Mackayla missed her mom, it's been over a year since she got to spend any time with her, yes they talk a few times a week and she comes by to visit every three months, but it just wasn't the same. Mackayla craved the attention from a mother figure. 

Scully and Mackayla went to the living room and enjoyed girl talk. 

Mulder dragged John to the nursery and they got to work on putting the crib together. 

Hours passed as John helped put the crib together and bring in the dresser and glider. Mulder looked over at John. "It's getting late, we should head to town and pick up a pizza or something for dinner.

The past few hours Scully was feeling pains and was wondering if they were contractions, they were getting stronger with each one. She knew that it was her body's way of preparing itself for the delivery. So when Mulder said John and himself were running to town, she didn't say anything. 

Scully enjoyed spending time with Mackayla, she hasn't seen her since she was a little girl. "Want to go for a walk?" She asked as she figured the walking would help with the pain.

Mackayla smiled. "A walk sounds good."

They both walked out the backdoor and headed out over the big property that they had. "So, I can't thank your mom enough for everything she did for us. I am sorry she left you and your dad in order to do it though, she risked a lot." 

"She said she had to help her friends and their son. I couldn't ask her not to go, Aunt Dana." 

They enjoyed the walk and it wasn't long before Scully saw headlights, which meant they were almost back to the house with dinner. Scully looked over at her. "Let's go eat. I'm starving!" She smiled. 

They returned to the house and helped set plates for dinner and get drinks. The four of them enjoyed talking about the new things going on in their lives since the last time they saw one another. 

Mulder did the dishes and let them get their beds made. 

Scully sat there and sent Monica a message. "Hey, John and Mackayla are here visiting, wish you were here as well." 

Monica heard her phone beep and she was packing her bags, she pulled it out and read it. She smiled seeing it was from Dana. "I wish I was, was given extra hours and trying to get things ready for the holidays. It's so busy I'm not going to be able to make it. Don't let MacKayla run you down." She sent her reply. She was on her way there but wanted to surprise her. 

Dana opened her phone and read the reply, she sighed, wishing she could be there. She longed for a female friend to talk to. "She's a doll, and she looks just like you. You take it easy. Hope we can do something soon."

Monica laughed, she couldn't wait for her plan to get into action, she had set it up for Skinner and his now wife, Arlene to head out to visit at the same time, it'd be a great time to get together. "Yeah, like me but with Johns attitude." 

A few days passed and Scully went into labor, spending, only a few hours before finally welcoming their daughter into the world. A beautiful little girl with Mulders eyes and her nose and lips. They named her Shelby Anne, she was small but normal size and already a daddy's little girl. 

They stayed in the hospital for one day. John and Mackayla were still there visiting. Mackayla couldn't wait to see the baby. 

Scully rested some once she was home, she was tired. It took a lot out of her. She was the happiest shed ever be, so she wasn't complaining. 

The next day, Scully had just fed Shelby and was starting to make breakfast for the guys when there was a knock at the door. 

Mackayla looked at her, "I will watch Shelby, if you want to get the door." 

"Thanks Mackayla." She walked to the front door and when she opened it she yelled with excitement. "Monica...oh my God...and you brought Skinner and Arlene." She hugged them all. "Come in, come in." She just about pulled them all in. 

Monica smiled. "Happy to see you too."

Mulder ran down the stairs, wondering why she yelled, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw their friends walking into their house. 

They all ate together and then Scully, Monica, Arlene, Mackayla and the baby went to the living room to talk and hang out. 

Monica was holding the baby and smiling. "She's smaller then what William was." She glanced at her.

"She is, I remember how scared we both were when I was in labor. I could never have thanked you enough for everything you did before, during and after I had William, and what you are still doing." Scully was amazed what friends so for one another. 

"Hey, don't mention it. Seeing what you went through, helped when I had Mackayla." Monica added.

"Mom!" Mackayla sighed. 

"I'm also glad Mulder was here this time. He got to witness everything first hand this time. He was a great help. Shelby is actually a daddy's girl." Scully looked over at Arlene. "Why are you so quite?" 

"Just listening to you both talking about your pregnancies and kids, makes me wonder how I'm to tell Walter he's going to be a father." Arlene blushed. 

Scully got a big grin. "That's wonderful news, and please, tell him while you are here. I would really like to see this, not that it is bad, but" she paused. "His ears are going to turn red, I just know it. He loves you so much. He's going to be thrilled."

Monica spoke up, "Dana is right Arlene, he's gonna be thrilled. Congratulations."

Arlene smiled. "I'm so glad I have you girls as friends, we should really do this more often. I hate going years without seeing you girls."

Mackayla took Shelby from her mom. "So, I'm going to have another cousin. That's great because my parents think I should be an only child." She was good with kids. 

Monica laughed at her daughter. 

The girls talked for hours and it was getting late, Scully took Shelby from Mulder and headed to the stairs to put her down for the night when there was a knock at the door. She looked back at everyone in the living room and no one was missing, she wondered who it was. She slowly opened the door and gasped. There stood William, AKA Jackson. "Jackson" she wished. 

He smiled at his mom. "I can't stay long, but I knew my sister was here now, wanted to see her before I took off again." He stepped closer to look at the baby in her arms. "She's amazing. Like me." He winked. "I'm glad you are all happy now. I love you all and once it is really safe for me, I will be back." He hugged her and kissed Shelbys head. He then disappeared into the night. 

Scully stood in the doorway, shocked about what just happened. She looked down and touched Shelby's cheek, wondering what Jackson meant by, she was like him. 

Closing the door, she thanked the heavens for her friends and family to be together at a time like this. Hoping that forever they will be friends.


End file.
